


In Which the Tables are Turned

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [15]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2004





	

Legato placed the pictures down, glad that Midvalley had suggested intercepting all of Master’s mail. “No doubt about it now. The Stampede’s definitely on the prowl again, and he’s rubbing our faces in the fact that we couldn’t stop him last time.”

Raiden shuddered at the bodies, sliced open and entrails arranged in a cruel imitation of butterfly’s wings. “He’s a monster.”

“So what do we do?” Dominique wondered. “Knives-sama still hasn’t recovered yet.”

“Chapel’s keeping tabs on things.” Legato frowned as he received the latest report. “And he just told me that Stampede took two Bernadelli agents as hostages.”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Because it’s just as likely that the twin’s philosophies took them in the opposite direction.


End file.
